


How could this be?

by orphan_account



Series: Songs from the Native Heart [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aoba, I will always love you until the day I will die.”</p><p>“Don’t say something like that idiot.” Aoba was in tears controlling his sobs. He hugged him tightly and kissed the nape of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could this be?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bday gift for my big sis @noizudesu!!!!  
> Happy Birthday Ate!!!! Wishing you that you will have more happy and blissful days!!!Sorry if this is a day late!!!! but i hope that you'll like this :DDD  
> tbh, i have no idea how i came up with this idea ;D  
> this is the first work that i ever did that made it up to 10k+ in one chapter :)))and this is mostly unbeta'd ;DDD  
> and thanks to @sharkb00ty for the help for this fic!

“I love you Noiz…” Aoba said as he mustered up all his courage to confess to his friend, Noiz.  His face grew bright red as he listened to himself confessing.

“Wh-what?” Noiz almost dropped his juice box out of disbelief when he heard what just Aoba had just said. “Did you just?...”

Out of embarrassment Aoba shook his head while covering his face with his bare hands. “It’s not weird or anything right?”

Noiz let out a chuckle, “No, it's not” he then leaned his face closer to Aoba and gave him a quick kiss. “Because I also felt the same about you." He added as he went back to drinking his juice."Well... for a long time now, actually."

Aoba's red face grew redder as it is. Not only did he confessed to Noiz but he's also surprise that Noiz confessed back at him as well. Not to mention the kiss that he just gave him, he could have died of an heart attack when that happened. Seriously, that Noiz, Aoba never expected him to be like this.

How did all of this happened anyway? They were both in their last year of high school together. Even though, they've been classmates since they were in freshmen. They hardly talked to each other until recently.

It wasn't because they don't like each other but it was because Noiz was the type of person hard to talk to. He was the type of person to leave a bad impression on the first day. Aoba could still remember their first day in high school. In which, Noiz wore a punk-like outfit, complete with piercings and accessories. Everyone though that he was in some cult or something that they want to avoid him as much as possible. Not only that, but he rarely talks nor speaks to anyone, so they just left him alone.

Noiz didn’t seem to mind that he was alone. Nor the fact that he was given nicknames by fellow students. It didn't bother him, as long as it didn’t affect his studies, then everything goes. For all he know, they were just insecure about themselves and try to vent out their frustrations on him.

Noiz' didn't have any friends or at least anyone close until he was in his senior year. Aoba was the only one brave enough to talk to him and befriended him. 

It happened like this. Noiz was in his usual seat, taking down notes at a piece of paper while listening at heavy rock music. It was so loud that Aoba could even hear it in the distance as he approached him. He stopped taking down notes when he heard an ‘ahem’ sound coming from his side. He looked at who it was and removed his headset.

“What is it?” with a mixed of angry and annoyed tone, Noiz asked Aoba’s purpose for being here.

“You… you…are…N-oiz, right?” Aoba felt intimidated as he asked nervously.

“Yeah, so?” Noiz retorted not even minding Aoba and returned back to studying.

“If it’s not a bother to you…. “ he paused and took a big sigh. “Do you want to be friends with me?”

“Huh? You’re joking right?” he replied in a nonchalant tone. This must be some kind of joke right? Not once in his life had anyone approached him without asking for something in return. So why is this guy asking him to be friends with him? What does he want from him anyway? Noiz already had enough of past experiences, where people only befriended him for his money, status and looks. So why would this be any different? He doesn’t want to be used that like ever again, so he opened his mouth and asked, “What do you want anyway?”

“N-no! There’s nothing that I want.” Aoba answered with a stern voice. “I just want to be friends with you, that’s all.”

“Yeah right… like I haven’t heard that before.” he rolled his eyes and sighed. “Whatever, as long as you’re not bothering my studies then you can do whatever you want.” he added as he closed down his notebook, stood up and left the classroom.

“Hey where are you going? He-hey Noiz!” Aoba looked confused when Noiz just stood up all a sudden.

When Aoba saw him leaving the classroom, he didn’t hesitate to follow him.

“Why are you following me anyway?” he asked in now an annoyed tone and tries to fasten his pace.

“Well, you didn’t gave me a proper answer.” Aoba noticed that Noiz was walking faster now and so he tried his best to catch his pace or at least follow him.

“What?” he then stopped walking.

Aoba was able to catch up to him and let out a huge sigh of relief, “Thank god!” as he catch his breath. It took a while until Aoba was able to reply back, “You know, you didn’t gave me a proper answer.”

“What the hell you mean?” Noiz is now annoyed as he let out a “tsk” beneath his breath.

“You didn’t answer with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’” he seemed to determined in befriending Noiz.

“Are you stupid or something?”

“We’ve been classmates since we were in freshmen Noiz, I think you know fully well how ‘stupid’ I am.”

“Touché.”

“So?”

“What?”

“About you’re answer.”

“Geez, you’re annoying you know that.”

“Yeah, I heard that from a lot of people.” Aoba replied as he laughed nervously, though he wasn’t lying. People seem to find him annoying whenever he does something that he's determined to do.

“You’re a friendly person, I’ll give you that but I already told you that you can do whatever you want.” Noiz sighed. Like really, just how forgetful Aoba can be? He just said it a few minutes ago. “People will just leave me after they get what they want anyway.” He added and continued on walking.

Upon hearing this, Aoba felt a tinge of guilt in his chest. Damn… he’s in trouble now.

\---

People would often call Noiz 'unsociable' because of his attitude. But there's a reason behind it. He’s only being rude or rather being straight-forward, towards people because he’s afraid of getting hurt again. He already had enough of people using and leaving him behind after they've achieved their personal goals. That’s why he told himself to never be close to anyone so that he won't get hurt again.

Luckily, Aoba wasn’t the type of person to give up easily. Day by day he would approach Noiz and ask if they could spend the time together. At first, Noiz would not answer him but as time goes by, Noiz just allowed it. And it seems that Aoba's perseverance paid off. 

Every recess, lunch break and dismissal time. Aoba would immediately go towards him and talk. They would sometimes hang out, outside the classroom or even walk home together. Everyone in class, were surprised to see Aoba talking to Noiz so casually. That's something, that most teachers can't even do.

Even though they had been friends for week now. Noiz still rarely talks to him, it was Aoba who does most of the talking.

One day, Noiz and Aoba were chosen by their teachers to carry the needed items for the play in the open theater. Upon walking, Aoba asked Noiz what he wants for lunch.

"Me? Hmm... I think I'll just buy a pizza."  Noiz answered.

"There you are again with that pizza obsession. Can you buy something aside from that?" Aoba replied.

"How about pa-" Aoba interrupted Noiz.

"Pastas are not allowed too." he added.

"Fine, I'll just buy what every you'll eat." Noiz let out a disappointed sigh.

"You say that but you always end you eating my lunch!" He wanted to smack Noiz in the head but his hands were full of materials that he can't do it.

The two made a lot of noise as they were walking down the corridor that one of the students can't help but notice them.

“Hey, isn’t that?....” Mizuki, one of their schoolmates and a childhood friend of Aoba, noticed how buddy-buddy those two are together.

“Yeah, I can’t believe that Aoba managed to do it.” Koujaku, who was also a student in the school and Aoba’s best friend, noted as he observed them from their classroom. “Though, I didn’t expect him to take that joke so serious.”

As the days went by, Noiz starts to feel comfortable to Aoba. That he now even shares to him so that they can get to know more about each other. In the past Noiz, would just change the subject when they’re talking about themselves. Heck, he's so comfortable with Aoba that he would even answer whatever Aoba asks of him even if the questions were stupid as hell. Like, ‘what’s the difference between ketchup and catsup?’.

Aoba was  open towards him. He shared to Noiz that he had a twin brother who's currently studying at a prestigious private school because he's smart and all while Aoba is just average. Aoba also told Noiz that he's currently staying at his grandmother's house because his parents are working in abroad.

Noiz listened to him as he shared his story. He was surprised to know that Aoba's pretty open about he's life. Perhaps Aoba is used to this type of sharing, Noiz thought.

“So how about you Noiz?” Aoba stoppedsharing as he shfted his gaze towards him.

“Huh?” Noiz looked at him. He was enjoying what Aoba had shared. So why did he stop now?

“How about your family? You’ve been sitting there and listening to me all this time. I keep talking about my life for half an hour now, I felt a bit uncomfortable that I’m the only one who’s sharing here.” he pouted.

“Well I guess you’re right. It only fair.” Noiz closed his eyes and leaned back for a comfortable position.

They were in their usual hang out, it was a small grass area in which a huge tree was at it's center. It was the perfect spot since it wasn't too big nor too small for them. Not to mention, the huge tree gave them a perfect shade from the sun and the breeze feels nice too. Plus, they would sometimes see people play sports near the area and watch some sports there.

“Well?” Aoba asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just wait,” Noiz responded.  Aoba could hear him mumbling something before talking again, “I’m a son of a wealthy business man who holds a high standard for his two sons.  That’s pretty much it.  I don’t have any friends since I don’t like talking to other people. In conclusion, I really can’t say that my life is all perfect but I like it.”

“That must be sad.” Aoba commented.

“Well I’m sorry for not having a touchy story like yours.”

“It’s not that, it’s just that… don’t you think it’s a bit dull?”

“Huh?”

“I mean the way you lived your life, aren’t you suppose to enjoy it? How can you enjoy your life when you spend most of it in reading books and studying? The world is bigger than you think it is.” he said with a smile on his face.

Noiz was used in seeing Aoba smile, that boy would probably smile at anything even at things that are not funny. But somehow, seeing his smile right now, it made Noiz confused at what he’s supposed to feel.  _I never expect to hear something that deep from an idiot like him._  That was the first thing that entered in his mind. Wow, this is the first time he experienced someone being moved by his story. Normally, people would be all over themselves for him when he says he’s from a wealthy family. But Aoba was different, he never saw him as a son of a wealthy bussiness man, but he sees him as a teenager that hasn’t lived up the life that he’s supposed to enjoy. For someone to see him beyond his physical self, it made him happy, really happy.

“Come on.” Aoba stood up and took Noiz’s wrist. “I’ll show you what I mean.”

“But we have class after this.” Noiz reasoned out and refused to be dragged by Aoba.

“There will always be classes here Noiz but opportunities like this only happens a few times.” Aoba replied and successfully managed to persuade Noiz to stand up and run. “And besides, isn’t it nice to take a break from all that studying?” he added and smiled again.

Noiz smiled back and replied, “Yeah I guess you’re right.” He allowed Aoba to take the lead as they ran.

The two headed to a mall nearby the school. There they attended a concert held by Aoba’s favorite local band named GoatBed. Noiz could have sworn that Aoba acted like a fan girl during the whole concert. Like Aoba almost cried and fainted when the lead singer held his hands and Noiz had to drag him out the concert because of it. And after that they went to a local café. They decided to stay and ordered cakes, coffees and teas. They almost spent an hour eating. But there were times when Noiz bring up about that embarrassing that Aoba just did. Noiz giggled each time he brings up Aoba’s reaction in the concert. It was  cute on how Aoba blushed and getting all flustered over Noiz’ teasing. 

Then, resumed to their wild adventure. They went to an arcade around the block and played almost every game available. They played the entire time until Noiz realized that it was almost 9 o clock.

“Shit! I’m way past my curfew” he cursed as he took a look at his phone. “Aoba, we need to go.” He them pulled out Aoba, who was playing some sort of shooting game.

They took the cab, Noiz was the one who paid for it of course. Even though Aoba insisted on chipping in. They stopped at the train station and waited for the train to arrive.

“I’m so sorry for letting you stay this late!” Aoba apologized. Actually he had been apologizing nonstop since Noiz pulled him out the arcade. “You must think that I’m a bad influence on you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You said it yourself, this only happens rarely.” He responded as he pinched Aoba’s nose so that he would stop apologizing. He laughed seeing how Aoba tries to stop him from pulling his nose. He lets go, eventually and added, “And besides, I enjoyed it.”

“Huh?” Aoba was only paying half of his attention towards him. Because his nose hurt like hell and he was gently rubbing them to remove the pain.

“I enjoyed hanging out with you Aoba.” Noiz reached out his hands towards Aoba and took out his phone.

"Hey!" Aoba exclaimed. He didn't noticed that Noiz took a hold of his phone before it was too late. He noticed that Noiz was textng something over it.

"Here." he returned his phone.

“Huh, what’s this?” Aoba couldn’t help but wonder.

“It my number, stupid. If you want to share anything to me even if it’s something stupid. Then, just feel free to call or text me. I’m always available.” He answered and gave Aoba a huge smile. “Thank you for today.”

Aoba was surprise to see Noiz like this. Usually he would just pout or grouch whenever they hang out. But this is  the first time, to seeing him smile and laugh. That he felt a sting in his chest, as if he was guilty for something just like what he felt the first time they talked.

His thoughts were distracted when the sound of the train arrived.

“We’ll I’ll be leaving first. See you tomorrow Aoba.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow too. Noiz.” He waved goodbye at Noiz and started to walk back home. “ _What’s happening to me anyway? We’re just friends and besides, it was just a dare that Koujaku and Mizuki forced on me anyway. Everything will be over once high school is over._ ” He thought.

“Hey Aoba!” Koujaku called out, the two had their houses close to each other ever since they were kids that’s why it was easy for them to become friends and as years go by become best of friends.

“Ah, Koujaku. What are you doing here so late?” he asked as he was going to open the gate to their house.

“I could ask the same to you too Aoba.” Koujaku laughed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Stop that!” Aoba slapped Koujaku’s hand. “That hurts damn it.” First it was Noiz and now Koujaku too? What’s with his nose that everyone wants to pinch it anyway?

“Well, that’s because you look so cute whenever I pinch you.” Koujaku joked around as he removed his hands away from Aoba.

“Whatever hippo.” Aoba retorted and resumed in opening the gate.

“Say Aoba….” He paused. Aoba couldn’t help but feel intrigued as what Koujaku is going to say. He rarely sees him this serious. “About that brat… you know Noiz….”

“Yeah what about him?”

“Well…. We didn’t expect you to take our joke so serious. We were drank that time and things happened...” He sighed. “So I’m sorry and if you were only forced to be friends with a guy like him because of us. I’ll just let you know that we won’t do something stupid like that ever again.”

“I know… but as weird as it is. I like hanging out with Noiz.” Aoba confessed a bit embarrassed when he said it but he's being honest.

“Y-you do?!” Koujaku was surprised, how could someone as sweet and jolly like Aoba enjoy the company of a jerk like Noiz anyway? Koujaku couldn’t find a way in understanding this whole situation.

“Yeah and I would appreciate it if you guys also try to talk to him. He’s a kind person.” Aoba opened the gate to their house and slowly walked through the pavement before stopping and looked at Koujaku. “Just like you.” He added and waved him a good night.

The next day, Noiz and Aoba met up to their usual place, they didn’t went together since Aoba was called out by the teacher for being late earlier. There he saw Noiz bringing a huge paper bag.

“What in there?” Aoba couldn’t help but feel curious.

“Just somethings I bought in a store.” He replied and took out the contents inside. “Here, this one is yours.” He handed Aoba neatly wrapped bunny-shaped bento.

“Awhhh! Thank you Noiz!” Aoba  thanked him as he opened the bento and the two started to eat together. “So what happened last night, were you scolded by your parents for being late?”

“Not really, my parents were always late from going home anyways. I just told my brother not to tell them where I was so that they wouldn’t be worried about me. So everything is fine I guess.” He replied and took out one of the rice balls in the bento.

“So why did you bought this lunch?”

“As a sign of thanks.”

“Thanks for what?” Aoba asked as he was busy munching all  the bento’s contents.

“I really enjoyed yesterday, it’s one of those memories that I want to remember. So thanks again.” This time again, he gave Aoba a smile and ruffled his hair in the process.

Somehow when he sees Noiz smiling, Aoba couldn’t explain what he was feeling. The way he felt from seeing Noiz smile, touching his hair, hearing him laugh or even calling his name causes him something that he never felt before. He, himself couldn’t understand what was going on but one thing he was certain that he felt like grabbing his chest whenever he sees Noiz. Damn, it even got worse.

Last night he had a dream. Where he and Noiz were  in a huge grass area. The scenery itself was beautiful, the trees, the grass, the sky, everything. It was just so beautiful that you can't easily say it in words. In his dream, they were hugging and smiling until they paused and looked at each other in the eye and kissed. Aoba immediately woke up after the kiss. He could have screamed but he did because he doesn’t want his brother nor his grandmother to wake up. After that he wasn’t able to sleep because every time he closes his eyes, he keeps on remembering about the dream.

In the past Aoba would notice that Noiz will be gone the whole day every 3rd day of the month. He didn’t mind it at first when they were not yet friends and even when their friendship were still blooming. But now that they’ve become close. He felt uneasy not seeing him, it was as if something was missing in his day by not seeing Noiz. No matter how much he hangs out with Koujaku and the others it wasn’t the same. He didn’t exactly know what he was feeling towards Noiz is. Until he overheard the girls talking.

Aoba was already planning to go home. When a pack of girls, still talking to each other as they walked. Went in to their classroom and took out something from their desk, perhaps they’ve forgotten something, Aoba thought. He could hear them talking about a guy they all like. And whenever they see him, their hearts would beat so fast. Even one of them shared that she had a dream with that guy and it was something that wasn’t decent. Aoba blushed as he try to leave the room as fast as possible.

“Ah Seragaki-kun! Do you want to join us in our conversation?” one of the girls asked as she noticed Aoba heading towards the door.

“N-no, sorry for bothering you.” He apologized. “..And… I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything…”

“We know! That’s why you’re one of those guys that we can share our talks too.” The other one added and hooked her arms around Aoba’s.

“Come on, there must be someone you like, right?” one of them asked as she was playing with her hair.

“Yeah, yeah tell us.” The others joined in.

Aoba felt embarrassed. When the girls were talking about their love lives so openly while he can't think of any topic to talk about. He doesn’t want to be rude or anything. So he might as well as share what he’s experiencing with them. Perhaps they could help him understand what he’s feeling towards Noiz. “Well… I don’t know if I like someone. But I do have this one person that I just can’t explain my feelings whenever I’m with them.” He confessed. “Well at first I was fine whenever I don’t see them every day since we’re only just friends-“

Before he could even continue talking. All of them interrupted him, “-but now, I can’t seem to explain why my heart beats whenever they’re around.” Aoba was amazed that they all knew what he was going to say and to even think that they even said it in unison. Perhaps they’ve experience this in the past as well.

“Listen, Seragaki-kun. We  can’t say that it is love but whenever you see this ‘person’ deep down inside you feel happy, right?”

Aoba nodded.

“Well… we think you like that person.” The other replied and squealed. “It’s so cute, to see two young love birds fall in love~”

“You sound like an old person.” Her friend commented. “Well…. What she said might be true but you’ll never know until you try right? Just give it time, and soon enough the answer will knock at your door step.”

“re-really?” he wanted to confirm that what they’ve said is true.

“Yeah.” They all replied at once.

“Well then, thanks.” He greeted them farewell and left.

“Wait, Seragaki-kun!”

“Huh?” Aoba looked back to see that all of them were smiling.

“Good luck.” They all said and lifted their thumbs as if telling Aoba to go for it.

“Thanks.” He appreciated what they told him and even bowed down before leaving the classroom. It seems that sharing to the girls about his problem was the right thing to do but he can’t be in love with Noiz, right?

He quickly went home that day and locked himself in his room.

 _I like Noiz?! There’s no way! I mean we’re both guys, for Pete’s sake! What should I do now? I mean, how could this be? This wasn’t meant to be, we’re supposed to be just friends, not fall in love with him!_ He pounded his head as he was arguing with himself as to why he felt this way towards Noiz.

After a long and enduring argument, he lie down on his bed and thought,  _Of all the friends that I have, why did it have to be him?_

Thinking about Noiz again, his heart started to pound and his head heated up. He was beginning to panic and rolled over his bed as he tries to calm himself down. It was a good thing that his brother wasn’t there to see him making a mess of himself.  _I don’t know, maybe what those girls said were true. I should just play it cool, it’s not yet confirmed that I like him. Maybe, I’m just having one of those days where I’m just redirecting my feelings towards Noiz. So just calm down Seragaki Aoba! Don’t panic, don’t lose your cool while you talk to him. Just act like you usually do. You can do it!_ He cheered himself up and finally calmed down.

 _And if anything else would happened, I’ll just ask them for advice._ That was what he had planned for himself, closed his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

The next day, Noiz was already in the classroom when Aoba arrived. He was extremely happy to see him. The thought alone wanted him to hug Noiz but he just sat near him and asked, “What happened to you yesterday anyway? Did you know that you’ve missed a lot of discussio-”

He immediately regretted that decision as Noiz’ face turned bitter all a sudden. So he just kept stopped talking and changed the topic.

“Ah, I’m sorry for asking so suddenly. It’s just that I missed you when you were go- Ah! No I mean, it didn’t felt like umm…. “ Aoba couldn’t believe on what he just said and buried his face into his uniform due to embarrassment.

Noiz’ bitter expression soon wore off when he saw Aoba getting all flustered and embarrassed. It was cute, he couldn’t help but giggled at him. Noiz then, reached out for Aoba’s hair and said, “You’re really weird, you know that.”

When Aoba felt Noiz’ fingertips running through his hair. He immediately lit up bright red, well redder than before and run off.

 _There’s no way I like him right?_  He asked himself as he run away from their classroom.

This went on almost every time Noiz does something to him. Let it be just staring or saying hi to him, Aoba literally run off each time he sees Noiz.

It wasn’t strange before, but now even when he just calls him by his name. Aoba immediately turns red and heart beating fast,   _very_  fast. It was in the point in which he can’t take it anymore, so he just decided to muster up all  his courage and confess to him. When Aoba confessed, he could sworn that he literally could hear his heart beating. It was so fast it was as if his heart was going to burst from his chest. But upon his confession he could feel all the weight in his head and chest being lifted, it was a relief.

And that’s how they ended up right now.

“S…so…. How long have you liked me?...” Noiz asked placing his bandaged hands all over Aoba’s face, gently caressing them.

“I.. I don’t know… I really can’t explain what I’ve feel towards you…. That’s why, I really don’t know how to answer your question…” his tone hitched whenever Noiz’ fingertips touches his skin. “H..how…. about… you….?...”

“Longer than you think.” Noiz replied with a sly look on his face as he removed his hands away from Aoba.

“Huh?” wait, did Aoba heard him right? Did Noiz really like him for a long time now? He moved closer to him as he wants to hear what Noiz have to say.

“Well….I always had a crush on you, you know” he confessed, his face was turning red. Aoba finds it cute that even Noiz has his moments of embarrassments. “Ever since we were in freshmen.” He added as he gently picks up Aoba’s hands and slowly kissing them. “But I was afraid that you will reject me. That’s why—“

“You try to push me away before your feelings get stronger.” Aoba guessed as he feels something tingling inside of him, whenever Noiz places a kiss in his hands.

“Yeah.” He lets go of his hands and decides to lie down on Aoba’s lap. “But I’m really happy that you felt the same way.”

“Yeah…” Aoba agreed as well and now starts to pet Noiz’ honey blond hair.

“Very happy.” Noiz nuzzled his head on Aoba’s thighs gently, which gave Aoba a ticklish feeling but didn’t moved because he was happy that Noiz accepted him. Noiz, fell asleep as Aoba continued to pet his hair.

They’ve officially ‘dated’ though it’s pretty much the same as what they did in the past. They really didn’t tell anyone they’re dating since: 1. Noiz doesn’t have any friends other than Aoba, who is he going to tell it to? His younger brother? 2. Aoba’s friends are obnoxious and loud (according to Noiz) and they’ll probably announce it to the whole school if they’ll tell it to them. 3. Noiz still needs to focus on his studies, so they really can’t date even if it’s weekend.

Ever since they’ve confessed to each other. They’ve been at each other’s mouth every time they had the opportunity but that’s it. They’ve never done anything further than that since they don’t have the time nor place to do it. But they didn’t mind, sex can wait. Whenever they have the time to spare, they would spend it by cuddling to each other, holding hands, talking whatever come into their minds and falling asleep together. It wasn’t much but they like it. The time that they have spent together was a bliss and they wished that this would go on forever.

As the days goes by, graduation day was coming. It was one of those unfortunate events where Noiz and Aoba were assigned from different group in preparing for the graduation ceremony. Noiz was stuck with the design and decoration of the stage along with Koujaku while Aoba was assigned to help the student council in dealing with the programs and other things during the graduation.

“It’s unbelievable isn’t it?” Koujaku asked as he hit the nail with a hammer. The two decided to team up in making the stand for the entrance. Noiz wanted to reject the offer since he doesn’t like him, but Koujaku insisted on it.

“What is?” Noiz asked as he gave Koujaku another nail.

“You and Aoba, I mean.” He answered.

Noiz was surprise to hear this from Koujaku, could it be that he knew about them already? Did Aoba told him?

“You two became close in this past few months.” He then let out a chuckle. “ And to think that he just did that because of a joke.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“You didn’t know?” he asked as he gave Noiz another laugh. ”we were drunk around that time. We were only joking around when we told him to talk to you. We didn’t expect that he would actually do it.” Koujaku replied and continued to hammer down the nails. “Aoba’s so gullible isn’t he?”

“Ye..yeah… he really is…” Noiz let out a small laugh as he start to grumble something underneath his breath.

After helping with the decorations, Noiz stormed off to the usual place where the two would meet and just as he expected it, Aoba was already there waiting for him.

“Noi-“ before he could even continue, his face changed from happy to confused.

“So you think this is only a joke?!” he exclaimed nearly shouting his lungs out.

Aoba was startled to see Noiz this angry, he could have sworn that he saw Noiz popping out a vein because of his temper. “Noiz… what are you talking about?” he tries to make him calm by holding his face but Noiz quickly slapped them off.

“Do you only see me as a joke Aoba?” he asked his face now looking at the ground.

“What are you talking about?” he was now very confused.

“Plea..please… look me in the eye and tell me the truth.” When Noiz brought his face up again, he was now crying. Tears falling from each side of his eye. “Am I a joke to you?”

“Of course not! Why would you say that?”

“I heard everything from Koujaku, he told me that you only befriended me because all of you were too drunk and joked about me being a loner. Am I just a joke to you? I trusted you, how could you do this to me Aoba. I thought that you loved me.”

Aoba could literally feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces when he heard the last part, he wanted to explain to Noiz everything his throat was dry. “No-noiz… please let me explain!” he finally managed to get the words he wanted to speak.

“You know what, you can keep your explanation to yourself Aoba. We’re through.” He announced as he stomped his way out.

Aoba couldn’t even begin to explain what he felt when Noiz said that they’re done. He literally cried for three hours straight before going home. And it didn’t even end there, he tried his best to call, text, chat and whatever he could do just so that he could contact Noiz but it seems that Noiz blocked him at everything. He felt awful more than that he felt a huge amount of guilt swarming in his chest, no wonder he felt uneasy when they became friends. He would always tell himself to confess to Noiz about the whole joke before anything serious will happened but it seems that it’s too late and the damage was already done. Aoba lost and he just accepted it.

He didn’t enter school for the next three days, everyone was worried since Aoba never replied nor answer back their calls. When he came back to school, he rarely left his chair nor did talk to anyone else, but because of their busy preparation for the upcoming graduation, no body notice his odd behavior, in which he was thankful for.

Since he came back from school, not once has he saw Noiz again, it breaks his heart not to see him again but he had already decided to himself that he will keep his feelings for himself if that’s what Noiz wanted him to do.

Graduation came and everyone were happy and sad at the same time. Most of them took a lot of pictures with each other, give gifts/remembrances/tokens of appreciation and many more. And of course Aoba was no different after the commencement rites, he immediately joined Koujaku and the others for a group photo. They all laughed at how the photo ended up and talked about what they’re going to do after this. He noticed Noiz, talking with his family and a teacher. Noiz was their class valedictorian, wished that he could at least congratulate him but the wounds are still too deep.

And that was the last time they saw each other again, Noiz proceeded into the top university college in the country while Aoba decided to find a job instead, knowing that he has no interest in proceeding his education any further.

They continued on their lives separately until one day…

“Wow! This place is amazing!” Aoba exclaimed as he wandered all over the area, savoring its beauty and took a huge sigh of content.

It was a beautiful scenery. Aoba couldn’t help but feel nostalgic about this place even though it was his first time here. Perhaps he had dreamed about this place in the past? He couldn’t remember.

They chose this place because of its beauty. The grass on the ground, swayed so gracefully as the winds blew back and forth along with the trees, it almost looked like they were dancing. Not to mention, the mountains nearby looked stunning as its color slowly transition from green to orange-brown. This was a given since it’s almost fall.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” a man with white hair and two moles under his lips in white trench coat and yellow scarf asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect you to get this place fully reserved for us Clear.” He replied.

“Well, I will do anything just to see your smiling face, Aoba-san.” Clear replied and took out a camera from his trench coat.

“Are you really going to take a picture of me?” Aoba asked, a bit weirded out by Clear’s sudden action. “The others are not even done installing the set for our photoshoot.” He pointed out towards the others, who were struggling to carry all of the heavy equipments to the set.

“It doesn’t matter! If we won’t use this opportunity to take pictures then, there’s a possibility that I won’t be able to capture your essence Aoba-san.”

 “You’re weird Clear…” he commented but posed for him anyway.

After high school, Aoba was supposed to be working at a junk shop but one of his customers recommended him to an agency and now he’s an amateur model for a famous fashion designer. They were assigned to the mountains to take a picture of their autumn collection catalogue and Clear was his photographer.

The photo shoot didn’t last long and Aoba was given the time to rest for today, so he decided to roam around the town and noticed that his stomach was grumbling so he went to the convenience store and when he decided to buy something, he heard something, perhaps it was a bottle of drink or something, that fell on the ground. He helped in picking up the fallen goods. “He-“ before he could even continue to speak he was dumbfounded to see  a familiar face.

“Than-“ the same goes for the person Aoba helped.

“Noiz?”

“Aoba?”

The two were shocked, of all the places in Japan, why did they meet here? They literally stared at each other for a few minutes before one of them started talking again.

“What are you doing here?” Aoba asked.

“I could say the same to you.” Noiz retorted and return the item Aoba gave him and took another one instead.

“Listen, about the past….” Aoba took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“I don’t want to hear about it anymore.”

“You don’t, but I still haven’t told you my side of the story. Please Noiz! Just give me this chance.” He pleaded.

“Fine.” Noiz sighed in irritation. “But you need to buy me a drink and something to eat first.”

“Are you serious?” Aoba asked and Noiz just simply nodded.

“Fine!” Aoba agreed and the two bought what was need.

They left the convenience store and headed into a park nearby in which they sat down into one of its vacant bench and started to talk.

“Hurry up with you lousy ass excuse, I still have a thesis to finish.” He grumbled.

“Easy for you to say! I still need to organize my thoughts, I never expect to see you here.” Aoba replied. “Though…. It’s funny isn’t it?”

Noiz couldn’t help but to look at Aoba.

“I always dreamt of this day to come. You and me, seeing each other again, talking like this. But now that it has now happened, I don’t even know what to say! I mean I have so many words that I want to speak but-“ Aoba continued on talking until he started to mumble to himself.

Noiz looked at his watched and stopped Aoba from talking by using his index finger. “Just say what’s in your mind now. Don’t try to over think about it.”

Aoba was surprise by what Noiz had just said, tears now started to fall from his eyes as he held Noiz’s hands with him. He couldn’t help but notice that it was still bandaged just like when they were in high school. “I… I still love you Noiz…. Please forgive me….” He confesses and now he can’t control himself from crying.

Noiz was just silent, he didn’t move nor budge when Aoba started to cry loudly. He just let his hand be held by Aoba as he continued to sob.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?! Do you still hate me?” he asked.

There was only silence when he asked the question, Noiz wasn’t even looking at him when he was talking.

“Answer me please!” he pleaded once more thrashing his hands in Noiz chest as he stop himself from crying even more.

“No.” Noiz finally said something in return.

“Huh?”

“I never hated you.” He continued and took away Aoba’s hands from his chest. “What I hate the most is myself, why did I even let someone like you come in my life anyway? It hurts so much…” he paused and removed his hands away from Aoba as he covered his face.

“Noiz…”

“Tell me Aoba, why is it that when you open your heart to someone, they will always find a way to break it at the best way they could? You were my first love, how could you do this to me? I really loved you Aoba and I hate myself for it.” He grabbed he sides of his hair and started to pull it as hard as he could as if he was going crazy from all of this.

Aoba swore that he can hear Noiz sobbing underneath his words. Of all the stupid things he had done, Aoba never expected something like this to come out. He was always known for an airhead but he never intended to hurt anyone from it. And it pains him to see Noiz feel just as horrible as or maybe even worse than him. He opened his arms around him and gave him a warm hug.

“I’m really sorry Noiz, I didn’t mean to hurt you this way.” He repeated like a prayer until Noiz let out all of his frustrations at him.

After they have calmed down, they both sat far away from each other, just like from the very beginning. Noiz was now calm and was looking at the opposite direction while Aoba was just there sitting and staring at his feet.

“We’re the same.” Noiz started to talk again, he probably didn’t want their conversation to end right there.

“What?”

“Actually, I’ve also been dreaming about this day for a long time now. I always remember that at the end of that dream we would end back up together.”

This gave Aoba a spark of hope and now he moved his body closer to Noiz, “Do you think that, this will also be possible in real life?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be hurt again.”

“Do you still love me?”

“That’s something that I can’t say.”

“But you don’t hate me right?” Aoba forced himself a smile. “I know that wounds run deep. But, I was told by a lot of people that time is a test of love.” He shift his head and looked at Noiz directly into his eyes. “People said that no matter how long two lovers had been separated by time, their feeling for each other will never change.”

“So is that a fancy way of telling me that you still loved me?” Noiz wanted confirmation.

“Ye-yeah…..” Aoba averted his gaze away from him and stood up from the bench. “But I won’t force you to say anything yet. I’ll be staying for this place for three more days and I hope that we’ll see each other again. “

“How will you know that we will meet again tomorrow?”

“Who knows? Maybe we won’t, maybe we will, fate has always its own way to help two people in need.” That what he said before he left and waved Noiz a good bye.

“Seriously that guy…” Noiz scoffed as he noticed something. His eyesight was getting blurrier as he watched Aoba walking away from him.  _I guess fate really has its ways to help two people in need._

The next day, before Aoba could even finish his photoshoot, one of the assistants in the set told him that someone was waiting for him. Without much hesitation, Aoba run away from the set to just to see who it was. He was in tears when he saw Noiz standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and smiling at him.

“Yo..you….” he was lost at words.

“It’s not hard to find someone who’s having a photoshoot at the middle of a field you know.” He commented with a smug look on his face. “Here, I’m not saying that all is forgiven but… you’ve given me a lot to think about last night.”

“Noiz!” Aoba was too happy that he accidentally jumped at Noiz while hugging him. Luckily Noiz caught him before the two of them were beginning to fall. They laughed at what could have happened when Noiz didn’t caught him on time and before they knew it. They kissed each other at the lips.

With all the fun they’re having, they completely forgot that Clear and the others were there, watching at how they become so cuddly with each other in the open and Clear took a quick picture of what had just happened.

With the little time that they had left, Noiz and Aoba decided to start their relationship from the scratch.

“Are you sure about this?” Aoba asked.

“Yeah.” Noiz nodded. “It would be better this way, right?”

“I guess you’re right.” Aoba agreed. He could feel Noiz’ hand touch his face before leaning in for a kiss. “You should really stop that.”

“Stop what?” Noiz asked with a playful tone.

“Kissing me in front of the crew.” He replied and pointed at his co-workers at the back of Noiz.

“Oh, don’t worry about us Aoba-san!” Clear shouted. “Just take your time, we can wait.”

Then Clear and the rest of Aoba’s co-workers cheered as Noiz locked his arms around Aoba’s waist.

“Stop that!” out of embarrassment, Aoba smacked his head and walks away from him.

“Don’t forget to call me ok?” Noiz said.

“Yeah, I will.” Aoba replied and waved good bye at him.

“I miss you already.” Noiz teased.

“Stupid brat! I’m still right here!” Aoba hissed.

“I know. But I still prefer it if you were in my arms.”

Aoba could literally hear Clear and the others squealing at his back. “Stupid Noiz….” He whispered. 

With no lies nor secrets hidden from them, they slowly rebuild the relationship that was once broken. It was hard to keep a long distance relationship work. But somehow they managed to keep in touch with each other as much as possible, Noiz would literally call him every three hours or so. Because of their busy schedule, they rarely see in each in person but Aoba and Noiz would talk with each other on the phone for hours, they would keep on talking until one of them will fall asleep. In which case, Aoba would always hear Noiz sleeping as he talked about his day, but he didn’t mind, he understands that Noiz needs his sleep because of his busy schedule at school. They would only see each other at one of their day-offs, Aoba from his work and Noiz from his studying. Usually they will hang out at Noiz’ place and talk about the things they missed out. Things became awkward when Noiz asked him “Have you dated anyone after we broke up?”

Aoba nearly spit out all the contents of his drink when he heard him say that.

“M-me?! Why would you even think that?”

“You’re not answering the question.”

Aoba sighed, held Noiz face so that they could see each other from eye to eye, “No, I’ve never been with anyone other than you.”

“Are you sure? I hear that models pretty much date anyone.” He replied with a chuckle. “They find attractive, at least.” He added that part knowing that there are a lot of beautiful and handsome models in the industry.

“I’m not a model! It’s just a part-time job. Well….at least until I could find a better one.” He pouted now offended that Noiz would actually think of him as one of those people who are just dating someone for their looks. “How about you?”

“Huh?” Noiz looked at him with an annoyed looked.

“Have you da-“ he just wanted to throw back what Noiz asked him, so why the hell is Noiz getting mad at him?

“-do you really think that I would?”

“No but…”

“Then that’s your answer. I was too scared to talk to anyone again after that whole ‘revelation’ you’ve pull out on me.”

“But…” Aoba was not satisfied with his answer. He just wanted to make sure that Noiz wasn’t lying to him. But more importantly, he just want to get rid of this unpleasant feeling he has in his chest.

“No buts! Just think of this as the sign of ‘Fate’ telling us that we’re meant to be with each other.” Noiz emphasized the word fate to recap what Aoba had told him about fate last time.

“Are you mocking me?” Aoba asked in an annoyed tone.

“Probably~” Noiz said in an amused tone before he started to lick Aoba’s nose.

“You brat~!” Aoba now starts to fluster and blushed like a bright red tomato.

Noiz giggled and the two started out as a playful fight until they ended up into each other arms. Groping and kissing each spot that they could. Noiz slowly worked his way by licking Aoba’s nape to his nipple before removing his shirt and then his pants and proceeded to do the same thing with him. The two are now naked and embraced by the heat as each kiss lets out a lustful moan that everyone wanted to hear. Noiz prepared Aoba carefully knowing that it was their first time and he didn’t want him to hurt that much. After he deemed it to be prepared enough, he slid himself easily inside of Aoba and each thrust he made, Aoba gave him loud ecstatic moans that he couldn’t get enough on.

After they had sex, the two decided to lie down and cuddle instead of going asleep.

“Well?” Noiz asked as if he was asking for a comment.

“What?”

“How was it? Your first time.”

“It was your first time too idiot!” Aoba smack Noiz’ head out of embarrassment. Noiz just laughed seeing how cute Aoba is when he’s all embarrassed. Aoba couldn’t help but notice something in his hands. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about this.” Aoba took hold of his hand, it was the first time he saw them without bandages on and it pained him to see its condition.

Noiz’ hands were almost dry and at the same time looked much worn out. He wondered what happened to cause his hand this much damage.

“Yeah… about it…” Noiz felt a bit uncomfortable seeing Aoba so worried about his condition that he removed his hand and hid it from his back. “There’s one more thing that I wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?” now Aoba could feel that something is definitely wrong.

“I’m dying.” As much as he hates to admit it, Noiz laughs it off as if it was joke and that Aoba won’t take him so seriously.

“What are you talking about?” Aoba now has a concern look in his eyes.

“Geez, from where do I even begin?” Noiz now looks troubled. Shit it should have been a good thing to keep his mouth shut instead. “I knew about it when I was around in middle school I think? It was a degenerative disorder that was rare in any genetic conditions but unfortunately for me, I caught it. It was one of those degenerative disorder that would start off at the sense of touch and soon enough it will go through the other senses. ”

“I see, so that’s why you were wearing all those bandages. To hide the end product of your disease.” Aoba concluded as he gave Noiz’s hand a kiss, it pained him to know that after all this time Noiz was suffering alone, if only he knew sooner then….

“Yeah, I was in distress when I found out about it, my parents were devastated too. Could you imagine what a teenager would feel like when they were told that they don’t have much time to live? It was so frustrating, I wanted to scream, shout or even break stuff after that event. I was so lost at what to do that I just ultimately gave up on living anymore.”

Aoba could feel his frustrations, patted him and gave him a warm hug for support. And Noiz continued his story, “I did what my family told me because they were the only people I know, at least when I die, I know that I did something to make them proud of me or at least remember me by. But you were the only one who changed it all. My grey and dull world had become lively and colorful because of you. I thought that I could die a happy man knowing that I had someone other than my family to remember me by. I was very happy, it even made me tolerate the pain of undergoing treatment less horrifying than it is. I was really at my happiest when we were together and now…. I don’t know if I could be happier.” Noiz smiled and took hold of his lover’s hands as he kissed his way through the fingertips, the palm and at the back.  “Aoba, I will always love you until the day I will die.”

“Don’t say something like that idiot.” Aoba was in tears controlling his sobs. He hugged him tightly and kissed the nape of his neck. “You’ll survive this right?”

“I don’t know… even if I’m under treatment” Noiz gave a sigh, the reason why he was gone every 3rd day of the month was because of his treatment. He didn’t told Aoba about this because he didn’t want him to worry. He was planning to keep all of this a secret until he died but he didn’t want to hide anymore secrets from him, he knew just how much a secret could damage a relationship and he plans to at least let Aoba know what will happened to him. Even though it’s painful to share this kind of story, he knew that Aoba would be there for him every step of the way. ”There’s still a 50% chance of me dying from it, the treatment only slows down the effects of the disease and to be honest I don’t know if I’ll but I won’t give up now, I’ve been through a lot already and since I have you now by my side. I think I can anything.” Noiz replied, took Aoba into his arms and had a second round of their love making.

When Noiz woke up, it was already six in the morning. He needed to leave now since his thesis is needed to done. Worried, he shifted his gaze on the bed and saw Aoba, who was sleeping gently. He let out a low chuckle as he run his fingers through Aoba’s long luscious blue hair.

“!” he let out a groan, noticing that his eyesight is getting worse. He’s scared. He knew that it’ll only be a matter of time before his disease gets the best of him, but he just shook it off, Aoba’s there with him now. He knows that Aoba will not leave him. EVER. Until his very last breath and with that thought alone, made him overcome the pain in his chest. He got out of the bed and took a quick shower.

Even when he was done in the showers, Noiz noticed that Aoba was still asleep. He chuckled, he probably over did it. “I’ll be going now. Good Bye.” He whispered as he gave him a quick kiss in the forehead and left.

 _This must be what happiness feels like._ He thought as he left.

_Yes, this is real happiness._

_Happiness_

_Happiness_

_Happiness_

\---

Aoba woke up around noon. His body was aching all over, Noiz wrecked him too much considering that it was their first time. _Geez could Noiz try to be gentler to me?_  He thought and got up from the bed. It wasn’t that painful anymore once he stretched up and took a shower.

He wanted to wait for his lover to go back home before leaving for work. But he knows that Noiz is still busy so he just texted him;

_「_ _I’ll be going now, ok?_

_Don’t push yourself too much._

_Take care!_ _」_

Sending that message was a bit hard for him to do, after knowing what Noiz had been through. He felt guilty for hurting him in the past. He really wished that he told him about the truth earlier and maybe, just maybe he could make Noiz’ life a bit happier than before.

But everything worked out for the best, right? They’ve reconciled and rebuilt the relationship that had once been broken, everything should be happy from here on out. So why is Aoba still feeling a little bit guilty about it?

He meant what he said about not wanting Noiz to die and he already told himself to stand by Noiz in what ever will happened to him in the future. His thoughts were distracted when his phone vibrated.

 _It’s a message from Noiz_ he thought. He was already in the streets when he received his text. A lot of people were waiting for the traffic signal to change so that they can cross the street, and Aoba was no different. He was heading to his agency to talk about his next job.

He got distracted when he read the text message of Noiz;

_Idiot, don’t worry about me._

Aoba giggled, he knew that Noiz hates it when he’s worried about him. But teasing him once in a while is fun.

He didn’t noticed that everyone already crossed the street when he was reading Noiz’ text message but when he noticed that they were half way through. He tried to catch up with them as he continue on reading the last part of the text.

_Take care as well._

Noiz knew that Aoba is clumsy at times, no most of the times. That he knew that Aoba can’t be left alone for a long time.

Aoba laughed and muttered, “ _I’m always careful you know!”_ though Noiz worrying about him, makes him really happy. He stopped walking for a while and….

Everyone in the streets started to scream.

\---

Hours later, Noiz just finished finalizing his work and he need to hurry back to his place. He wanted to text Aoba but he probably is still busy with modeling. So he took his time in fixing his things when a phone call rung.

“Hello?”

“Noiz-san! It’s Clear.” A voice cried out.

Clear? From where did he hear that name? oh right! It was Aoba’s photographer, why is he calling him anyway? “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s Aoba-san!” before Clear could even explain further, Noiz’ knees begin to weaken. Shit, don’t tell me something bad has happened to him. He hoped that Clear is just there to tell him that Aoba lost his phone or something but that wasn’t the case.

He immediately run towards the hospital as Clear finished his story.

 _No this can’t be!_ _Why him? of all the people in the world…. Please don’t take him… take me instead!_ He pleaded.

When he reached the hospital, he wanted to cry out. He can see Aoba’s close family and friends huddling around and crying.

 _No, I refuse to believe it! Aoba….._ he was shaken. He couldn’t take it anymore, he cursed and cried so loud that everyone in the hospital were surprised.

“Aoba!” he shouted. “Don’t leave me damn it….didn’t you promise that we’ll get through this together? So please…. Wake up…”

-End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> what am i even doing with my life ;D  
> and the ending was changed in the last minute, hope you guys don't mind :DDDD


End file.
